1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an igniting apparatus having a grip member and an elongated igniting member independently separable therefrom, like a long torchlight for lighting a candle on a table during a wedding reception or party.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, it was well known that an igniting apparatus with a total length of about 60 centimeters to 1 meter was used for lighting candles at a wedding reception or at a party. Sometimes, it was used for lighting a candle in a church or the votive light in a temple, or else used for lighting fires in fireplaces.
In general, this kind of an igniting apparatus is equipped with a gas fuel reservoir in liquid condition at the grip member, while a burner valve is prepared on the top part connecting with the said reservoir via a gas pipe. A gas supply valve formed on the reservoir is operable to release the fuel gas at the burner nozzle, whereon a flame is obtained by firing different igniting means such as match, torch, lighter and so on.
As above explained, in order to obtain the flame, another different igniter is needed, whereas it causes some inconveniences or problems. During the party or the church ceremony, if the obtained light goes off suddenly on account of winds or other reasons, it shall greatly damage the atmosphere therewith. If it is not re-lit by another igniting means instantly, it shall take some more time to re-light than expected.